After the precious power that my heart protects
by Yuhi-no-tenshi
Summary: In the city, a strange sound travels through with pain in the few beings who hear it. Something strange happens to a person. Some dreams warn of something important, others will not let him return. Will he wake up to fly again?
1. Introduction

This story is about what happened after shugo chara, I just couldn't leave it! X)

This is about the life of all the characters months after graduating all the guardians, but everything is focused on my favorite character!

**Summary (POV all)!**

_What is this? What is that strange sound? There's something different about this, but is something that I know from somewhere. I can't help it. I can't help feeling that this had already happened altought I can't remember. But ... What is this feeling?_

The fact is that this is my first fanfic, and as I said in my profile I've been translating it into English so that everyone can read it (although I must admit I'm not very good so anything NOTIFY ME!). Hope you like!

READ & COMMENT!


	2. Chapter 1

**My first fanfic! If you have any questions don't hesitate to ask me! Indeed, by this time have already passed the first three chapters of Shugo Chara! Encore! (Although it follows the anime) but not the fourth because it has some scenes that I'll put random as I go ahead writing. For those who have not seen, see the page mangafox(.com!**

**NOTE: I don't own Shugo Chara, it's PEACH-PIT's**

**Hope you like!**

**

* * *

Chapter 1**

An almost appalling silence reigned in the present darkness. The shadows covered completely unknown and desolate place. Nobody anywhere, with an impending cold, without a ray of sunlight passing through a non-existent grid in the absolute scary jail, not even the sound of phlegmatic wind that without mercilessly took any trace of warmth. Just total nothingness.

Black. Only that was in that gloomy place, that without any mercilessly dragged him in, deeper him into his fears, his anxieties, the sad moments in his life that he never wanted to remember and always left locked in a part of his soul. At that time, the door that was always locked was opened to let him in and not go, to fight in vain with the darkness of his heart, to live his dream.

Why? What mysterious force had reopened the door to his memories? Why there and then? Why that strange feeling of a memory that because of fear was forgotten?

Nothing. For more questions that pass through his mind, even tough he tried to scream for help, even tough he tried with all his strength to stand up, even though he waited motionless in the darkness for someone that realizes that he wasn't there, all became merely a futile attempt to clarify in his mind that feeling that haunted him from his unknown past ...

Loneliness ...

* * *

The sun's rays passing through the windows of that traditional japanese home. You could clearly hear the joyful singing of the birds that casually passed, the sound of the warm spring wind merrily bumping the leaves of the trees, the sound of water moving carefully in the garden. An imminent peace that morning in late February ...

For more peace of mind outside his room was dificult for him to wake up from his nightmare. He opened her eyes gently, with a strange heaviness in his eyelids. Also took time to fully clarify his vision and barely rise from his bed even a little. He didn't hear the beautiful and peaceful song of the birds until disappeared completely from his ears the sound of his strange dream. A sound like muffled roar of a drum mixed with strange vibrations that constantly caused him severe pain in his head. Not until then he heard the concerned voices of little people floating at his side.

Seeing him with the eyes open and a little got up, they rushed to his side. Not yet reacted. He was still lost in those dreams that since his graduation had been tormenting him every night without mercy. At no time since that day had left him in peace, however, the best was hide all the confusion behind a facade of happiness and hope that no being is aware of it. Although much he wanted ... He couldn't let anyone feel sorry, it wasn't his nature.

Reacted when he heard the concerned cries from his Shugo Charas. He quickly saw the clock on a cabinet a few feet from him and without hesitation he began to dress, leaving aside the whole issue of dreams. Almost flying, he ran through the door of his house. It was quite late to stop, he'd be late if he didn't hurry.

* * *

In addition, some way off, a loud cry was heard, calling the attention of all who happened to pass by.

"What?" It's so late? " Was heard again the same voice on all around the house. The girl from who came that powerful cry that nearly destroyed half of the city began to stir nervously around his room with the only goal of getting dressed to attend school.

Next to his bed and into a basket, from the hearts egg, got out slowly a small Shugo Chara rubbing his eyes with the dream she had. "Amu-chan Why so much noise?" Her voice was anxious and somewhat sleepy.

From the blue egg of swords, got out another small Shugo Chara of the respective color and the voice of complaint and annoyance "Amu-chan as loud as ever in mornings"

She had haven't time to turn over a minute to respond screaming the attitude of the Shugo charas. It was certainly late. Once finished dressing, she took quickly her Shugo Charas and went quickly to the room. Her mother, father and younger sister were doing the daily routine in the morning. Notwithstanding this, Amu took her breakfast and ran swiftly as she could, without ever leaving her mother finished her goodbye.

As fast as a rocket, she made her way among people who were on the way, and they, confused, could only see the curtain of dust that was left after the race she had done. With more power and speed she was able to reach the entrance. The class had already begun. She ran away as fast as she could to get to the door of her classroom and opened it sharply for the trouble. However, besides her classmates watching her some surprised, she looked at the empty desk on the dais of the hall. The teacher had not arrived yet . She felt right there at the door to take a momentary respite before going to her seat with a tired face.

"Are you okay Amu-chan?" she heard a familiar voice at his side. She opened her eyes to see a scarlet-eyed blond boy, watching her with a smile on his face.

"Tadase-kun" She said almost immediately. She looked around. Each of her classmates were doing something else while waiting for the teacher, who had warned the previous day that he'd come a few minutes late the next class, which, of course, she had forgotten. Somewhat embarrassed by being the only one who forgot that, she asked Tadase "I'm the last one who came?"

Tadase smiled "Not really"

The door opened again, but more slowly. Appeared a long-haired guy whose blue-violet hair danced with the breeze that carried with him the moment he opened the door and with golden brown eyes. He took a deep breath and walked to his seat near the window behind Amu. Carefully placed his briefcase on his desk as he greeted his friends with his usual smile, "Good Morning"

"Ah good morning Nagihiko" Amu said a little surprised. Once he sat quietly, she said some strange and funny "It's very rare that you come so late Nagihiko"

He gave a quiet smile, "Do you think that so Amu-chan?" Amu also smiled warmly.

However, came to his mind why he was late that morning. Those dreams that gradually grew stronger, which was more dificult each time he opened his eyes, and that strange sound ringing in his ears after waking up, all those who didn't let him be himself ...

"Is something wrong?" He heard Amu's voice asking a bit worried.

Realizing he had lost his facade, his smile quickly settled to reply to Amu "No, only thinking something more"

Amu looked at him once more with troubled eyes and he could see that Tadase did so, then they almost immediately changed the subject of conversation.

He gave a little sigh, they almost discovered what was happening. He also felt an insistent gaze of another girl, this blonde. He only just smiled a second before she was back in front with reluctance.

With his external facade still on, he saw the clouds thinking and just thinking about those issues within himself, those with no solution that in the pure loneliness had to face ...

* * *

In a building some distance away, famous for having an antenna to broadcast radio and television, something was different. A man about 50 walked with some hurry through the corridors of the seventh floor of the company. He stopped at a silver door at the end of it and put into the lock the key from the pocket of his jacket. He opened the door slowly and entered into the dark large room beyond. Full of computers and electronics, that with the dark isn't almost distinguishable, and some people dressed in white robes and wearing big glasses on their faces. He put on a white coat and glasses from a shelf near the door.

He walked to the center of the room. Inexplicably, in an incubator, something bright, something indefinitely was moving a little impatient,

With leading voice, he asked one of the scientists "Is everything ready?"

"Yes" answered a little proud "It has finally begun to react as desired"

"Perfect" said the man looking at the object without form in the incubator with a pleased and proud smile on his lips "It only remains little to do" He turned to the scientist who controlled incubator "Do it again"

The scientist nodded and took a sort of triangular lever to the center, slowly lowered while the incubator was shining more and more. All those present smiled proudly.

A sound like muffled roar of a drum mixed with strange vibrations moved silently through the air ...

* * *

**What do you think? A little boring? But I will improve it. I have it all planned! As soon as I translate the next chapter in English I'll be updating it(As I indicated in my profile, I'm not very good! So tell me about EVERY PROBLEM with the translation!).**

**Please comment!**

**PD: This is a summary of the next chapter in the Nagihiko's perspective:**

_Again, I got stuck. Although not remember, I know that everything suddenly went black. It's that sound again. I didn't want they to know, but now they do, even a little. What will I do if they are also able to listen?_

**Sure, it's from Nagihiko's point of view !**

**Suggestions, criticisms and tomatoe shooting, COMMENT!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi! Here there is the second chapter. Sincerely, I hope I'm not torturing the characters with drama but I need it all happen to get to the important parts of the characters, in other words, I have to discover some important things. Patience!**

**PD: I don't own Shugo chara, It's PEACH-PIT's!  
**

**

* * *

Chapter Two**

A singularly strange sound went unnoticed among the great masses of people. With a great stealth, it danced with the wind in the afternoon, heading west and the beautiful sunset that would soon adorn the sky ending the day. The clouds in the sky got away because of that dull sound of the drum. Seemed that it only caused fear in the few beings who could hear, these beings, the majority animals, couldn't be controlled even a moment, that strange sound seemed to mark the total disaster.

Almost ended of the day when that sound had traveled over half the city, wreaking havoc on those beings who nervously retreated as it approached. From time to time, all animals without distinction began to alter, even if close or far was found that monotonous sound, it could certainly alert an impending and unknown danger dragged with regret that sound. Nobody, apart of those, knew exactly what had happened... No one knew...

* * *

"Nagihiko!" She shouted with all the forces that could give her lungs while shaking the boy with long hair, from one moment to another he managed to respond to the call of the young with extremely troubled eyes between the shades of gold that was in them.

"Amu-chan ..." these words came from his mouth the moment he saw so much turmoil in her face, accompanied by the concern in her eyes. A little surprised, he could see that not only Amu looked at him with sadness; around him, more people saw in the same way, however, and for a reason that baffles, he couldn't recognize their faces very well.

"Nagihiko" Amu repeated in the same tone as before but with more calm. Her eyes became even more worrisome than before "´Thanks god" With this last comment, his face filled of confusion.

"So ...you finally reacted" he heard say a person at his side. He couldn't see his face very well but could recognize the active voice of the athlete a year older than him, although it expressed some concern and relief at the same time.

The young, still in his seat, reached even more confused when they could feel the warm rays of the sunset coming through the window Exactly what happened? What made you stay in a state that does not let him respond? Could it be that ...?

"React?" he murmured as his mind and sight were still blurred and a similar sound was buzzing in his ears. And then, his head began to ache and his vision to clear. He led a hand instinctively to his head by the constant annoyance at the time he distinguished the altered faces around him. On his right was a boy with short brown hair and green eyes watching him in a way that he didn't know described, while only concern in his face wouldn't agree with his eyes. On his left was a blond boy who looked at him with a confusion and anxiety face, as if something really unusual had happened. Amu was on the front, only see her face once he could see that the surprise of the event affected her. Right next to Amu, a little further away and turning her back for something in her briefcase, or rather, pretending to be looking for something after a few moments before be watching just as Amu the bewildered boy, something that like all expected he could feel.

A melancholy smile appeared his lips inadvertently, leaving surprised the people around him.

"Nagihiko What happened?" Amu asked, disturbed by Nagihiko's strange reaction . She looked at him with even more excitement in her eyes "From one moment to another, you didn't respond"

That last comment left him surprised. Didn't answer? Could it be that ...

"Fujisaki-san" Tadase said in a tone more sad than Amu "Suddenly near the end of the class, even if we called your name, you seemed unconscious Are you okay?"

He hated the moment when all the trouble started. Why there and why at that moment against the people who he didn't want to worry about? Why was that so? Why that became a reality contrary to everything he thought best for them? It didn't matter already. He had to devise a way out of that mess that he never wanted to get in, he had to leave that place immediately toward his house before it was too late, he had to devise a way to escape from his own friends.

With a little more conscious smile, and trying to return to the facade with embarrassed eyes, he turned to all those around him "Sorry guys, I was a bit distracted" That was all he could think at that moment. However, it completely failed to calm those who were around him.

Kukai placed a hand on his shoulder and asked directly "Are you sure you're okay?"

Trying to keep the facade as much as possible to appease all and despite his headache, he rose from his seat as if nothing had happened and talked to the others "No need to worry, I'm fine" and taking his briefcase with extreme calm that he himself was surprised, he smiled "Well, it's getting late. It's best go"

Before calm down a little and smile in a somewhat forced way, again they looked at him with eyes of pity, which marked the end of his suspicions. What he never wanted to happen, which he always sought to avoid, which in that moment he was able to confirm in their eyes. That the ones he appreciated were unhappy because of him, altough he never wanted to put them in the problem from the beginning.

With a quick little gesture, Kukai walked slowly through the door of the room with a dissatisfied expression on his face. Soon after Amu and Tadase followed him, trying to simulate a new conversation between them. However, the Shugo Charas were watching Nagihiko for a while, their faces had an air of disdain, but then they left the room.

Nagihiko, with more calm and with his facade still set in case of doubts, also went to the door of the room to finally put an end to that day and to sink into his thoughts at home. However, he suddenly felt someone grabbed the sleeve of his uniform. Trying to stay behind his fake smile, he turned slightly to the small young blonde who had arrested him, "Rima-chan Is something wrong?"

She dropped the sleeve of his uniform. She looked straight into his eyes with an expression of anger and worry on her face . She drew with her little hand his face with decision, "Liar"

Nagihiko was taken by surprise. How was she supposed to know that? How was possible to her see behind his facade so easily? Was it so obvious to the naked eye and although he tried by all means it to be the opposite? He turned to the blonde, "What ...?"

"You're lying," was her last testimony.

Nagihiko looked a little stunned, then he gave a melancholy smile again "I see ..." He looked back with sad eyes, he had finally lost his facade "Did you notice it Rima-chan...?"

Rima only could look at him for a few seconds with concern eyes before she left quickly feeling ashamed of her new attitude towards him.

Nagihiko walked slowly through the door of the classroom and closed it. His shugo chara, Rhythm, came floating to him while both were taking a different path "Nagi ..." he said in a somewhat severe and worrisome voice.

"Rhythm, I know I have to talk about it with them, but ..." he interrupted himself a moment to reflect two seconds. With his head down, he managed to whisper the last words "... I can't ..." with a sad and distracted look on his face, he continued on his way to home, without even turning around to see the worried face of his shugo chara, knowing that he could also feel the same though milder.

He just kept walking without even thinking ...

* * *

"Should we tell Amu-chan and others?" Suu asked somewhat altered.

"That must be the best," Kiseki stated.

"It may be something personal" Miki hesitated.

"Are you sure?" KusuKusu asked.

"But Nagi was ..." Ran murmured with deep sadness.

"We have to say it" Daichi accentuated leaving a pause after the Ran's comment.

"It's the best," Dia said.

The shugo charas were discussing something else behind their owners. Just a few moments they had left school. Kukai was still with the same face of dissatisfaction and doubt, Rima was behind some distracted and Amu and Tadase were laughing because of an invented conversation between them trying to hide their true feelings. Amu barely noticed her shugo charas weren't at his side, she called them.

"Hey, what are you guys doing there?" She said with the attitude by which she had earned her reputation.

The shugo charas came heavily to where their owners with faces of anxiety and concern. Dia came to take the word among all "Amu-chan ... we have something to say"

"What is it?" she asked a little confused.

Ran came somewhat insecure "Amu-chan, it's about Nagi "

Everyone jumped slightly. The surprise was present in each of their faces as dusk slowly. The faces of the shugo charas were even more sad for some reason.

Amu quickly approached them "Really? What is it?" She stressed more than ever as she felt her blonde best friend stood next to her.

Only then, Kiseki, speaking on behalf of all, told them what happened at the time Nagihiko lost consciousness, telling how the shugo charas heard a sound like the muffled roar of a drum at the distance ...

* * *

"It reacted again," said a man from not more than 30 years old to a much more mature person than him, looking at the leader.

"I see, well done," he said as he watched the horizon into a beautiful sunset. With a decisive smile he turned to see a sort of documents on his desktop "Now we know who's our target," he said satisfied.

"However," another man older than him replied "Is not yet ready for the ultimate goal"

"I see" the smile disappeared on his face. He looked again at his desk to return to smile proudly and looked again at dusk ...

"Fujisaki Nagihiko Eh ..."

* * *

**That's it! There's still a part to reach parts of the relationships between the characters. Only a few chapters, a few! I was also thinking of including new characters but I'll confirm that later!**

**READ & COMMENT!**

**PD: Preview from Nagihiko's POV! (Soon it will be from the POV of other characters but is Nagihiko's now!)**

_The sun's still in the horizon. I have too many things to think about, but I can't concentrate. Slowly I begin to remember. There's something or someone calling for me. Not sure ... I feel like something is missing ..._

**I'll upload the other chapter when I finish to translate it into English!**

**Suggestions, comments and Tomatoe shooting, please comment!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi! I don't know why I'm holding out all the events, but I guess I decided that the first day of my fic will be until chapter 4! Soon I will clarify this whole thing a bit!**

**PD: I don't own Shugo chara, It's PEACH-PIT's**

**

* * *

Chapter Three**

_A gentle warm breeze rustled the flowers in the cherry tree. The sound of water provided a warm calm and sun was shining peacefully to the cherry blossoms that sprouted in a perfect combination of splendor in the tops of each tree lining the roads of the temple at the foot of the mountain . The birds perched calmly on the trees branches and sang a beautiful song that ran through every inch of the way through the plants. The calm was undoubtedly common in those days._

_"Nagihiko ..."_

_Responding to the appeal of a soft voice, he slowly opened his eyes with a peace look. He got up a little from the place where he had lain under the shadow of one of the cherry trees that lined the road and was hidden behind others, the peaceful place to only rest because of a very long day that just had reached the afternoon. With his serious face, he looked to the person who was calling him with a calm smile._

_"We're going to see the cherry blossoms"_

* * *

"A strange sound?" asked the pink-haired girl confused to the small floating characters.

"Yes" Daichi said that while all the others nodded with concern "Suddenly we heard it, and that's when Nagi went unconscious"

They only had stopped on their way for a while, but it was a more serious matter listening to the alarming story of the shugo charas. Bewildered, the four boys gathered around they not only didn't understand why they couldn't hear such resounding sound that in the story was just sad, or why only Nagihiko and shugo charas heard it or where it could come, the boy's state at that time was just one more restlessness reason.

With a more serious face, Tadase quickly said to the shugo charas "Have any idea of what it was?"

"No" Kiseki denied with a slight sigh "We ONLY heard it"

"But it sounded very sad and painful ..." Suu murmured. Everyone else except for the listeners of the story confirmed with a concern face.

For then, the dusk was halfway out of its way for the full night. The story wasn't very long either, just a few minutes had passed since the begining of the discussion of the matter. It was just that, with the worrying of this event that suddenly occurred, that day seemed much longer than others.

"However, it's getting late ..." Kukai said while giving them his back to leave in a calm tone that gave everyone a little startled "We'll discuss this tomorrow with the guardians ..." after making a brief pause to reconsider, he began to walk slowly "We'll also talk with him ..." was heard muttering to himself after saving a distance between him and his friends.

The others just nodded, the only action that occurred to them was to follow the advice of the Ex-Jack. There wasn't other solution but leave that matter in the guardians's hands. And with those words running through their minds and with a little more peace, in the next corner all took different paths.

* * *

"Rima ..." she heard the voice of her little floating friend .

It was totaly silence. She walked distractedly, without looking to the front or to her shugo chara'a face, just turning the sky with a little lost eyes. Nothing seemed to make much sense at that time, only doubts on her head that she never wanted there, and less if it was about him.

"Rima" Kusukusu repeated with a concern look "Are you really worry about Nagi?"

Rima stopped at a such question. Really worried ...? A slight blush of shame came to her cheeks "Of course not!" she replied altered. She looked up at the sky in search of an answer "It's just ..." she cut her sentence at the time she remembered ...

She recalled that afternoon. She recalled the suddenly change in his attitude, to which she always corresponded with a war request. She recalled that suddenly disappeared the fake smile on his face, the smile that she looked angry. She recalled ... his eyes ... at that time lost the sparkle that they always brought in many times, at that time didn't seem with hope, at that time seemed to have no life ...

That rare moment caught her attention from the beginning. That was what she was really worried about...

Kusukusu kept silenl the rest of the path back to home, but that didn't last long ...

"Rima!" She drew attention the blonde quickly. Just at the riverside and lying in the soft grass ...

* * *

_The flowers were shaking slowly on the treetops with the passive breeze of that afternoon. The song of the birds had ceased some time ago, and the clouds would soon be painted with beautiful colors of the sunset light._

_"Don't you think that the flowers of trees look beautiful in the sunset?" she said without preamble with a gentle smile to the boy at her side._

_"The flowers of trees ...?" he asked somewhat intrigued by the sudden comment._

_"Yes," she said watching the sunset at the front "Sunlight at this time paints them with colors that are beautiful on their natural color" she gently closed her eyes to enjoy the breeze that was going to happen trough the river "Besides, with the breeze they seemed to dance in their own special rhythm ... that gives them even more beautiful, "she said with a warm smile._

_He looked at her some far away. However, he could understand well her feelings about the flowers. That splendor that have separately makes them beautiful, but when they're together are even more beautiful, and with the breeze from the west all together make a splendid spectacle._

_"Then Nagihiko ..." she suddenly said, calling the the boy's attention with her peaceful smile, "Would you like to be a flower?"_

* * *

"What are you doing here?"

He removed his gaze from the sky to direct it to the young blonde at his side "Rima-chan?" he said somewhat surprised. He rose a little from his resting place on the riverside and facing the sunset to look directly at the girl who was standing at his side.

"What are you doing here?" the girl repeated insistent with her face serious and expressionless.

The long-haired boy sighed and looked again at the painted sky in different bright colors. He smiled quietly, causing the blonde a small shock "Just remember ..."

Everything was in an uncomfortable silence for Rima. He was lost in thoughts staring at the clouds and she dared not say anything. She couldn't ask about what happened in the afternoon, couldn't ask personal things about his past, and less to give him hope, simply, It wasn't going with her.

"Rima-chan ..." Nagihiko spoke wistfully, "Would you like to be a flower?"

Rima was surprised ... A flower? What he meant exactly by that?

"A flower?" she said a little confused "Why would I like to be a flower?" She asked with some coldness in her voice.

"Well ..." Nagihiko said wistfully, "The flowers are always beautiful at all times and when they're together they highlight their beauty" He turned to Rima with a smile on his lips "Then Rima-chan Would you like to be a flower?"

Rima was really surprised that time. Beautiful ...? A flush came to her cheeks and turned her back almost immediately. That put her some more nervous than before. What would she supposed to say?

"... I just wonder if a flower can really depend on others ..." she heard him say while getting up. There was nostalgy through his voice as he uttered those words.

She got mad a little. Unable to depend on others ... Is that true?

"No..." Was heard instinctively muttering herself when Nagihiko was surprised of that "A flower can depend on others to shine much more than separately, as you said. Unless, that flower would feel very lonely ..." She stopped her words. Where did she get that conclusion? Was it something she had learned?

"... I see ..." she heard him murmur behind her "... Thank you ... Rima-chan" he pronounced softly.

Her heart began beating unusually fast. He was right behind her and her heart began to beat altough she wouldn't planned it. Grateful that he was not looking at her that time. Immediately she tried to fill his voice with seriousness and firmness "It-it's too late, it's best I go" Without thinking twice she ran as fast her legs could give at that time only to escape from a bewildered boy by his sudden departure.

Nagihiko stared at the sunset once again before it disappeared completely from the horizon ...

"... Depend on other flowers ..."

* * *

**That's it! What do you think? I decided get new characters (I won't say anything... yet!) And bring new surprises! (Everything after chapter 5) Soon I'll upload the other chapter!**

**READ & COMMENT!**

**PD: Preview POV Rima / Amu / Tadase / Kukai (As promised, from the POV of other characters!)**

_Not sure. This might just be a coincidence, but I know that this isn't new to me. I feel as if somehow I had already lived this. I don't know what's going on, don't know what happens. I just know that something is wrong ..._

**Suggestions, comments and Tomatoe shooting, COMMENT!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello! Here's the next chapter. The next thing is a bit more complicated! Maybe in the next episode or the one that follows I'll begin to use the images posted on my blog! (Link in my profile)**

**NOTE: I don't own Shugo Chara, is PEACH-PIT's.**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

_"Why would I like to be a flower?" the guy asked seriously and confused._

_The twilight had suddenly gone and only had a few lights in the sky. The flowers that just before were parading beautiful colors in their beautiful dance with the wind, stopped suddenly, ceased to be bathed in the warm rays of the sun and their color became darker. The moon had just begun to peek over the horizon as the sun slowly disappeared at the same time. The night was close ..._

_She lay on the soft grass beside the river, closing his eyes "Nagihiko ..." she said in a stern voice but at the same time gentle "Don't you want someone you can trust?"_

_The boy was surprised. Someone he can trust ..._

_"I have some of them" he said stubbornly trying to conceal his eyes. He had none in fact, no one who actually counts for everything, no one with whom he could feel safe to tell his problems without hesitation, he had no one._

_"... I don't think you have a true one..." she stopped him. opening her eyes and stood up to look directly at his face, wich was surprise._

_It was true. Although he didn't want to admit it out loud, it was only the truth in her words. There was no one at his side, he felt all alone ..._

_"Nagihiko ..." she caught the attention of the boy and held out her hand to him gently "Will you be my friend? "_

* * *

It was seven o'clock. The moon shone unparalleled in the dark sky bathed in bright little stars. There was absolute silence in that area. It seemed as though everyone was plunged into a deep sleep, it seemed that everyone was no longer roamed the streets, it seemed that everyone was gone.

Long silence. Too much to bear trying to sleep.

With everything that had happened that day, she didn't resisted the desire to rest. However, the concern wouldn't let her rest. Not mentioning what had happened in class, and how they had worried about him was unusual.

Something was wrong.

She recalled when she saw him in class. The way he looked lost a strange direction, the way his sad eyes fixed on something she couldn't distinguish, how those unusual words have been whispered by him at the moment when it all started ...

Yes. That phrase that stunned her, that just she could understand, that left her confused by being able to read his lips without any voice uttering those words with an unusual pain in them.

_"Why are you crying?"_

She didn't understand. Cry? Why did he say that at the exact moment he lost the consciousness? Exactly what did he meant by that?

"Rima ... " She was interrupted by a voice behind the door of her room "Are you sure go to bed now? "

"Yes "she murmured loud enough to be heard in the silence that surrounded "I'm tired ... "

She heard more footsteps and voices outside a bit strong, just before it returned to stay in total silence. At last her parents had left her alone, they had finally stopped asking how was her day, they had finally stopped asking what was wrong.

She just wanted to sleep, only that. She ust wanted to close her eyes and never wake up until the next morning, just wanted to finish that day, just wanted to sleep and forget once and for all the events of that day.

With her eyes closed, she involuntarily plunged into a peaceful dream having just the his image thanking her in the riverbank in his mind.

* * *

An hour spent on the clock. The whole city seemed to have vanished with the extended quiet that suddenly brought the strange and icy winds of a spring night. A strenuous and unusual silence was more desperate every minute.

No, she couldn't even blink of concern. She couldn't close her eyes by the concern caused by seeing him that way. She couldn't see anyone without recall the state he was. She couldn't stop thinking about it, She couldn't leave aside the concern.

Something was very wrong.

"Amu-chan ... " She heard from a little girl on her side.

She turned to see the same face she had in the time he was in front of her.

"Don't get discouraged Amu-chan" said the little pink one, trying a smile while was waving her small pink pompoms.

"I'm sure is something that can be resolved"said the blue one.

"All will be okay Amu-chan" said green one softly.

Girls ... She tried to smile to cheer, but she knew that she wasn't feeling that way, and admitted to herself that her shugo charas should also know.

She wanted to feel tranquility, wanted to make sure that everything would be fine, but something inside her said otherwise.

Something inside her said at the time that henceforth it wouldn't be the same, it said that something bad might come, it said that something wasn't going to be fine.

It was a strange feeling, like when she was younger ...

She could still remember very well that day in her childhood she had had that same feeling, that fateful day that was left always repressed in the darkest of her soul. At that time, she felt it was her fault ...

That foreboding, the same of that time in her past, but something was different. Something was different this time.

She didn't want to remember, didn't want to live something like that again, didn't want it to happen to one of her loved ones, didn't want it to happen to her best friend ...

Something was very wrong.

She only could try with all her might to sleep, with the eyes closed in vain, but she was waiting for the sun of the morning marking the beginning of the next day ...

* * *

The longest hours and minutes had passed which no one dared to count.

Silence. In the empty streets illuminated by the faint beams of light of the way, the great avenues of the big city with no hint of any car running through the street or any person walking through it, in large buildings or shopping centers without a person, or even in the silent house where they lay asleep. Silence.

However, there was a little light. Someone still awake in the midst of silence.

The place was completely desolate. In the middle of the night, one could barely distinguish the road they took to get there, hardly one could see small lights at the end of the road they had taken, almost everything was full of darkness at that hour of the night if it wasn't for the bright moon that was hidden behind the treetops of the path.

Book after book. Nothing, nothing yet. From the moment they arrived, they checked shelf after shelf, but still found nothing. No clue what they were seeking for.

"Souma-kun ..." Whispered the boy, his voice a little tired but with an air of concern "It's too late, I gotta go"

Without even turning to see him, the boy nodded " I'll stay a bit more " said decided without even the less exhaustion in his voice as he kept turning the pages of a book that had just taken from the nearest shelf.

"Souma-kun ... " The blond boy muttered again as he watched with concern to Kukai "We'll keep looking at the logs tomorrow, you don't have to work too hard"

There was no reaction from his part for a few seconds that followed through the pages of the red book, then almost immediately shook his head.

Tadase looked again anxiously. He knew that what they had been hunting for hours must have something in common with what had happened, but Kukai gave no details of what he knew about it. He just said he had seen that before somewhere else before they visited the school record.

He turned and left the room without saying a word.

On the other hand, Kukai was seeing the pages of thick book that moments before had started as if some of it interested him much more than many of them he had read earlier. Of course, something was different in every way in this book.

He extended his right hand without seeing in order to grab another book of gray color that was next the one he was reading. He almost trips over his shugo chara, Daichi, which apparently had run out of energy an hour before and then began to sleep next to a stack of books a little beyond to Kukai. Not wanting to wake him, Kukai spent his hand something over him to take the book even thicker than the other and after a quick and silent movement he opened it on his lap.

It was true, everything that had happened on the day seemed very similar. It had something to do with what had happened years ago. At that time, he just wanted to confirm whether it was 'that'.

If so, then it could be something bigger than a single incident that is likely to recur, it could be something that really could to harm, something that could be more painful.

That day, the longing suddenly attacked him. Not only when Amu had called him to tell what was happening, not only when he ran quickly through the halls to get to the room, not only when he saw it was exactly the same classroom. It was when he saw him in that state, the same to that time.

Something was definitely wrong.

Thoughts stopped short when he saw something worn pages that matched in both books. In those, there were pictures of what looked like an album cover photo of a play with cherry blossoms on it, and red ink-stained picture of an unrecognizable person in the center of the image. Both pages were signed by different people on the back of them, with some disturbing comments that would be directed to the person in the photo.

There were different types of writing on each page, some say words like "Get Well" or "I miss you very much" or just in case "When are you coming back?" And others very little readable saying things like "Stay," "cried a lot"and "Don't walk away of us"

He turned his attention to next page red book. There was nothing to do with the previous page. It seemed as if it had skipped something. He turned to the gray one. On the next page was a kind of note with a date on it and the words "suffered an attack the illness and fell unconscious" with a kind of illegible name and surname under it, the rest was blank, but not in its reverse, which had somewhat strange. So the jump in the red book was no accident, someone had ripped the page.

"That's right! It must be! " He Inadvertently said in a push to feel that everything would make sense.

"Kukai" Daichi said getting up from his nap which sparked his voice "Did you find something? "

"Daichi, it can happen again" he said with a surprised face looking at the back page he had recently read.

Now he had talk to him to find out if he knew or not, and find that page wich was missing ...

* * *

Silence. There was nothing more than the slightest sound, even the water moving with the breeze in the garden illuminated by the lone bright full moon of that night, even the sound of wind hitting the doors of the house. In other words, nothing.

He was still lying on his bed, his eyes fixed on the clock a few feet away. He was totally exhausted, but there was something that disturbed him. Trying to just watch the minutes and seconds passing before his eyes, he asked himself again and again in his head.

He looked for a few seconds a blanket placed beside his bed, where were two eggs, pink and blue, where were sleeping his shugo charas. He was not quite sure if they had fallen asleep after watching him for a long time trying forcibly to sleep, or if they had done it by the fatigue. At that moment, not even it crossed his mind.

He returned his gaze to the watch once more, only 10 seconds had passed since the last looked. He looked at the ceiling as he closed his eyes with concern, while for the thousandth time he wondered the same thing.

"If I sleep ... Will I wake up? "

* * *

**Done. Up here! I decided I wouldn't talk about the new characters until the cap 6! PATIENCE!**

**READ & COMMENT!**

**NOTE: Preview (Rima POV!)**

_What's happening? I hear that sound. Does this mean that now is much stronger than before? I need to get to the bottom of this. I won't let them hurt any of my friends! (not as if he mattered to me anyway!)_

**Rima is just a person who isn't flexible (That's why such a preview) She still don't want to accept the truth! But slowly and step to step is my motto! Some day ...!**

**Suggestions, comments and tomato shooting, COMMENT!**


	6. Chapter 5

**I'm BACK! All the time out of Fanfiction left me thinking that I abandoned my fanfics T_T. Oh well; here is the chapter you were waiting. I will continue this fic no matter what!**

**Note: I do not own Shugo Chara!**

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

_"Nagihiko!"_

_He turned quickly to see the person that called him. She was totally soaked by the rain, and it seemed that her legs were shaking due to the cold. With a gentle gesture, he took the coat he'd brought with him that afternoon and placed it around her shoulders. _

_"Thank you…" She whispered in very low voice. She held the coat with her right hand and took seat in one of the corners of the small shelter_.

_"You didn't have to come" he said while trying to prevent the fire that was in the center of the place to turn off "You got totally soaked and maybe also..."_

_"I don't care a bit" she interrupted with a bit of arrogance in her voice, "I promised I'd be here no matter what it cost me!"_

_It was true. The previous day she had promised him that the two of them would go watch the sunset again. The boy had come a little early that day. That's when it started to rain and he had only found that small abandoned shack in the woods for shelter._

_"But you..." he muttered as he sat near the fire "You shouldn't have missed your practice for your concert..."_

_She stayed silent for a second "Huh! ... Well," she said, looking in a very particular way towards Nagihiko "You shouldn't have missed your dance practice to come either, right?"_

_He stood stiff for a moment. Then he turned his face quickly because of the embarrassment "... That's ... I had nothing better to do ..."_

_He heard her laughing behind him. He blushed._

_"It's okay ..." she said softly, "We're both here ... that's what matters"_

_He turned quickly towards her, a little surprised._

_"You may still not see me as your friend, but I see you as one" she said looking at him gently._

_Could it be true? He had finally managed to get a real friend? No, He wasn't sure._

_"Don't worry," she said, standing up suddenly with a heroic voice "As long as I'm here, you won't ever be alon-!" Her speech was interrupted by a great sneeze._

_"See," said the boy looking at her seriously "You've caught a cold"_

_She sat down again, "It's not my fault," she said hoarsely and rather smug "It's that stupid rain's fault!" She approached the window "Go away stupid rain, we wanna watch the sunset!" And she kept saying other inconsistencies for hours._

_Nagihiko couldn't help laughing of her attitude. But at the same time, feeling happy about the promise they had made._

* * *

"_**If you promised me, Why I feel… alone…?"**_

* * *

His eyes opened heavily. That time it was even more difficult than the previous day. Again, his vision was completely blurred and there was that constant ringing in his ears. He sat on his bed with the little strength he had in that moment.

Nothing. There was nothing more than a blurred vision and a buzzing noise in his ears. He was not sure how long he remained in that position or if there was somebody beside him.

What was that? A bird? Yes, he was right. He began to hear the common sound of the birds singing and the sound of the water moving in the garden of the house. If it was morning, then it was probably around 9 o'clock.

He was suddenly attacked by the deep usual headache, but it was strangely harder than before. His hand reached his head because of the sharp pain as he looked ahead. He could recognize the room doors opened, leading to the hallway and then to the garden, and also what it seemed to be the shadow of someone running down the halls.

"Nagi!" shouted his shugo chara clinging into his shirt.

Nagihiko turned his attention to the small floating character that called him "Rhythm?"

He flew to his side with his other shugo chara, just as worried as Rhythm "Are you okay Nagihiko?" Asked Temari.

He sighed. He withdrew his hand from his head. He sighed deeply and closed his eyes and drew a wistful smile on his lips "Again ..." The shugo charas stayed silent.

"Master Nagihiko?" heard a person scream as she came running inside the room.

"Baaya?" he murmured while seeing the old woman coming through the door, running faster than normally.

The old woman crouched beside him anxiously, "Are you okay Master Nagihiko? Something happened? Are you feeling sick?" The lady sounded pretty disturbed

Nagihiko smiled "I'm fine Baaya"

"I hope so. You can't imagine how worried I was, Master" she said trying not to scream "Your mother said she would soon be here to ..."

Nagihiko interrupted. "Wait! My mother? What happened to her business trip with my father ...?" Nagihiko realized something. He started looking around nervously.

"Your mother said she would come immediately to see you"

He paid no attention, "What time is it?" He said looking into her eyes. Seeing that the old woman stood astonished in her place, he got up swiftly to find his clothes.

"You are not in good condition as to go to school, young Master!" cried the old woman, rising slowly because of the age "Your mother specified that ..."

Nagihiko interrupted again. His voice could be heard throughout the room "I'll deal with my mother then" He suddenly came out completely ready to go "Sorry Baaya but today I have something important to do" He rushed out of the sight of the old but she could hear him shouting "Please report to the institute I'll be late!"

"Wait! Young Master!" Too late. When the woman reached the entrance door of the house, Nagihiko was gone. She sighed as she entered the house and picked up the phone. She dialed as she sighed again.

"The master needs to learn how to worry about himself"

* * *

The sky wasn't cloudy that day. Not even a chance of rain, but also a breezy day. Just perfect.

There was a deep silence in the classroom. Only the teacher's voice could be heard all over the place. He was reading a sort of novel about knights of the old England history, something many students weren't paying attention to.

She followed the reading for a minute. Then, stopped and looked for the thousandth time at the empty seat. Sometimes her eyes met with Amu and Tadase's, but looking an empty seat repeatedly was not going to bring him there.

Rima looked back at the watch on her wrist. It was already 8:57. She sighed heavily. It was too late for him to show up.

Maybe, was it something she had said the day before? She wasn't that sure, she hadn't seen his face too much that time. But possibly she shouldn't have made that comment, not knowing how much those words that accidentally came out of her mouth meant to him.

Either way, it was too late.

She looked again at the empty seat, meeting with the worried glares of Amu and Tadase. It was then that she convinced herself.

"He won't come ..."

Was her mind playing pranks just then? She thought she had heard footsteps in the hall outside. Possibly it was just her imagination ... or maybe...

The door opened suddenly. Rima, Amu and Tadase coordinately turned toward the door.

"Teacher Amaegawa asked me to hand over these documents," a student from another class said extending his hand towards the teacher.

"Thank you" replied the professor somewhat surprised by the sudden interruption. The student was soon gone without even closing the door.

Rima looked down a little disappointed. She didn't realize that other steps were heard in the hallway.

"Definitely not coming," she thought again. She didn't heard the strong steps or even feel the panting person at the door.

The professor turned to him "Oh Fujisaki-san!"

Amu, Rima and Tadase turned to him surprised. He was standing in the door tired of running, leaning slightly in the frame, and smiling ashamedly.

"I was told recently you would be late today. Please sit down" Said the teacher. So that had been the reason to that student's interruption and that was what the documents were about.

Nagihiko took a deep breath and went quickly to his seat. The other three watched him rather intrigued. He smiled at the three as he always had done. Amu and Tadase turned to the front and soon Rima did too.

That day, he was willing to tell them the little he knew and do the impossible to get them out of that mess no matter what...

* * *

"How is the experiment developing?" He asked one of the scientists in front of a computer.

The room was quite dark. Again, all that glittered the room was the undefined object inside some kind of cylindrical incubator in the center of the place. They could hardly see each other.

"Slowly sir," replied the 35-year-old man "Just beginning to react"

The man sighed heavily "Any way to develop faster?"

"We could try bringing the experiment closer to the source, but it's a bit dangerous"

"Do it. We've been wasting too much time these months, we have to do something quickly" The man turned to a woman the same age as the previous scientist "Track him. My men and I will go pick him up" He sighed again.

"Yes sir" replied the woman as she began typing on her computer.

"I'll take some of the experimental subjects from the vault" he said out loud to make everyone hear him "By the way ..." he turned this time to an unrecognizable man sitting in front of panels that controlled the incubator "Turn it on again. It will give us time"

"Yes sir" the man downed a lever, and everything suddenly filled up with a light emitted by the formless object in the incubator.

The loud roar-like sound of a drum went all the way to that high school...

* * *

What... what was that? It was the first time in her life she had heard a sound like that. So sad and lonely. Could it be ...

"Rima" cried Kusukusu "This is ...!"

She turned quickly. Amu and Tadase seemed in shock. She guessed they were also able to hear it. Rima turned his attention to the guy sitting behind Amu.

His gaze was lost along with the life in his eyes. He seemed absentminded, unconscious, while his mouth whispered the words that only her sight could understand. Bad sign, a really bad sign. She had to get him out at that very moment.

"Fujisaki-san" said the professor without even taking his eyes off his book "Please read the following lines" when he received no reply to his call, he repeated "Fujisaki-san?"

Amu got up anxiously and soon Tadase and Rima followed her. The three stood in front of the boy. Amu shook his hand in front of his face to see if he reacted. Nothing.

She placed her hands on the shoulders of the boy "Nagihiko! Nagihiko! ANSWER!"

Nothing again.

"Hinamori-san, what's wrong?" The teacher went to see what happened himself. Amu stood aside to let the teacher see, and then he did exactly the same as Amu. Then, hiding his uneasiness, turned to the kids, "Hinamori-san, Hotori-san, please carry Fujisaki-san to the nurse. Mashiro-san please take his belongings. Try to come back early"

No one hesitated. By the end of the teacher's speech Rima had already picked up his possessions and Tadase and Amu had raised the boy from his seat, supporting his arms on them. Shortly they had left the classroom.

"Should we tell Souma-kun?" Tadase asked.

"I think so," replied Amu "He might help us with somehow..." she stopped because Rima had done so "Huh? Rima?"

Rima looked very serious. "Over there"

Down the hall were three burly men surrounded by a strange black aura which made Amu and Tadase thought it was just a very dark shade.

The highest of the three took a step forward "That person is Fujisaki Nagihiko, right?"

They stepped back "Why do you want him?" Rima asked, preparing to fight if necessary.

"We need him. Please hand him over"

* * *

**These guys are a lot stranger in my head than the ones I described here. Well, who knows what they are planning to do with Nagihiko, everyone is determined to protect him.**

**READ & COMMENT**

**NOTE: **Preview! (POV Kukai!)

_Who do these guys think they are? What the hell they want to do? Supernatural powers? I'll never let harm my friends! If they want to hurt them, they will have to pass over my dead body!_

**I surprised myself with this preview (and even being me the one who wrote it). The story may get more complicated from here.**

**Suggestions, comments and tomato shooting, COMMENT!**


End file.
